Glitches in GTA V
This page contains all the known Glitches in Grand Theft Auto V. Activity Glitch Sometimes, if player finished a friend activity, players friend will ask you to take him/her to their destination. Simply enter a car and drive to their destination. But, when almost reaching the destination marker, speed up so the vehicle will overshoot the destination. If this is done correctly, a duplicate car (the car the player is driving) will appear in the same position as the destination marker and players friend will enter it. If this is done correctly when hanging out with another protagonist, it is also one of the ways to obtain protagonist's special vehicles. Altruist Cult Police Immunity Glitch While out of a mission, or hanging out with any of the main characters, there is an area in Mount Chiliad where the player can't get any wanted stars. This area is the Altruist Cult and its surroundings. The only way to get a wanted level is to force it by using cheats. If player calls 911 and waits for a police car to respond, he can shoot the police officers directly, punch them and blow them up, including the car. But if he tries to steal the police cruiser while an officer is inside, he will get a 2 star wanted level. This is likely not a glitch, but a way to avoid police to come to the cult so you can freely massacre its hostile and constantly spawning inhabitants. (Tested on PS3 while playing as Michael and as Trevor, as of 26/05/2014) Clone Glitch In Michael's mansion, Michael's family members may be standing on furniture when you enter, and can actually clone themselves for unknown reasons. There will also sometimes be random NPC's walking to and from Michael's mansion for no reason. This appears to only happen very early on in the game. Clothing Glitch As of 1.13 the interaction menu has been added to story mode. If you choose an outfit that has a hat (such has the Highway Patrol outfit) you can enter the interaction menu and chose a different hat then choose no hat and the helmet will disappear. This applies to Michael's Scuba Land where you can remove the snorkel or the hood (or both), the Security Suit, and the Highway Patrol outfit. Strangely enough, if you try to do this on the Stealth Suit his hair will glitch through the mask (Applies to all characters). Franklin's Bugstar Exterminator outfit can have his hat removed. Trevor's Highway Patrol helmet can be removed, Security Suit helmet can be removed, and Dock Worker hat can be removed (The hat can also be placed onto any outfit you want through that menu.) Copy Glitches Occasionally, if the player switches characters many times over a short period of time in Single Player, a duplicate character may appear. The duplicate character will act like a normal pedestrian and will move towards the nearest pedestrian pathway and walk as if he were a normal NPC. Switching characters again will revert this glitch. Driveway Gate Catapult Glitch In Richman, Los Santos, there are several gates at the entrances of driveways of some homes which open automatically when the player gets close to them. If the player drives a vehicle up to one of these gates and rubs against it while the door is opening or closing, the player's vehicle may be thrown violently in the opposite direction, often flying through the air a few miles before crashing back down to the ground. This glitch is very similar to the swingset glitch in GTA IV. Unfortunately, this glitch was patched in the 1.14 update. Interior Glitch There is a way to glitch into many interiors in the game as any character that is either locked after a certain part of the story or only accessible to a single Protagonist. Enterable locations include Floyd's apartment, Franklin's Aunt's house, Michael's mansion when he is not around, Lester's house, etc. To perform this glitch all you have to do is stand on the roof of the house or building you wish to enter and switch to another character and quickly switch back, and the player may spawn inside the house. This may take a few attempts, but the player must beware, as some interiors like the Vangelico store after The Jewel Heist or the Lifeinvader Building after Friend Request are not solid meaning that if the player glitches inside, he will fall into Blue Hell for a few seconds and spawn somewhere nearby or rarely when you spawn you may die instantly. The only interior not compatible with this glitch is Trevor's trailer and if you try to glitch in it will spawn you somewhere outside the trailer. (Tested on Xbox 360). The player can also glitch into the Paleto Bay police station. To do this, the player must go to either side of the front entrance and walk into it. Non Solid Trash Container Glitch In La Puerta junkyard there is a yellow container on red one that is not solid. If player climbs over the red one, he will be stuck in yellow one until he climbs over the yellow one. The containers are next to junkyard driveway. Mission Glitches Bureau Raid Bus Glitch A rare bug during the setup phase of The Bureau Raid (after having chosen the fire truck approach) will cause the game register a Bus as a fire truck, then place a waypoint marker to Lester's safehouse instructing you to deliver the vehicle, despite it not being a fire truck. It is unknown if this bug occurs exclusively with the Bus, however, no matter what vehicle is delivered, the fire truck will still appear in the mission. Crew Member Duplication Glitch When playing The Bureau Raid, if Packie and Gustavo Mota are chosen as the gun crew (choosing the fire truck scenario) and you destroy the fire truck, killing them, you will gain a copy of one of the crew members (usually Packie). Gauntlet Heist Prep Glitch There have been players reporting a glitch that happens during one of the Gauntlet modification mission for the Union Depository Heist (Subtle Approach). One would be required to drive the Gauntlet requested for the mission into Los Santos Customs and purchase the "Gold Heist Preparation" mod (which costs $11,000), and fail the mission with the message of "The Required Mods Cannot Be Purchased Due To Insufficient Funds", regardless of the amount of cash that character is holding. If the player chooses to "Retry" the mission after failing it, the glitch would repeat itself; however, if the player chooses to "Quit" the mission, the character would spawn in the garage of Los Santos Customs, with the vehicle disappeared, and the $11,000 removed. Occasionally, restarting the game might fix the glitch, and it is still unknown why this glitch happens. There also have been reports stating that the player could have avoided such a glitch by having at least twice the amount of minimum cash required (which means $22,000) before pulling the car into the garage each time. Uncalculated Risk Marker Glitch Many players have reported a glitch that disables the mission Uncalculated Risk from appearing on the map. It is unknown what factor of the game causes this, but it is quite problematic since the mission is required for 100% completion. The mission is supposed to appear for Franklin after all the parachute missions are completed, but if the player completes the last parachute mission with any other player besides Franklin, the mission may not appear on the map. So far there is no fix for this glitch. Money Glitch There is an uncommon glitch when the player buys an item (eg. Food, cars or car parts) it will display a logo show the amount of money the player spends, the logo will stay on the screen and the player will continue to lose that exact amount of money until the player loads a file or restarts the game. No Wanted Glitch In the mission Fair Game, after you kill the male elk from the "mating pair" Cletus will leave you to do the next kill on your own. If Trevor leaves the area, it is possible to get into numerous places like Fort Zancudo, Bolingbroke Prison, and the Humane Labs without receiving any wanted stars. But there will be no traffic on the roads, except for scripted traffic as trucks or tractors. Be warned, however, if Trevor starts shooting, then the wanted stars will appear. (UPDATE) When you kill the last elk after Cletus leaves, when a marker appears on the body indicating you to take a picture of it, if Trevor leaves, this time, there will be traffic. If you call 911 and wait for a police car to respond, you can steal the vehicle without getting any wanted level. If you accelerate the vehicle immediately after stealing it, the police officer in the co-driver seat will stay with you unless you stop the vehicle for more than 5 seconds. He will then leave. Also, if some NPC commits a crime in the co-driver officer's view, he will use the police speaker and order them to pull over, or to stop the vehicle. Ponsonbys Icon Glitch If you do not buy a suit for the first heist and instead automatically get one by switching your characters, or by getting one from your wardrobe, the Ponsonbys store icon will permanently be on every character's HUD for the rest of the game. Random Event Glitch Sometimes if you switch to Michael he will spawn at the movie studio where he is finishing a conversation with a Ped, holding a clipboard (presumably a staff member of the movie that is being shot). When you regain control of Michael pull out your sniper and aim at the Ped with the clipboard and he will start screaming and dropping/spawning clipboards until he can't anymore. This is similar to the glitch in Michael's house where random NPCs will spawn. Satellite View Character Switch Glitch There is a rare and difficult to execute glitch wherein the game will 'freeze' in the satellite view. This glitch occurs if the player has Franklin and Trevor meet up before Franklin is told about Trevor at the end of Dead Man Walking. If Franklin runs over Trevor without killing him, Trevor will stand up and attempt to kill Franklin. Attempting to switch to Trevor at this point causes the glitch and 'freezes' the game in satellite view. It is not known if Trevor running over Franklin would elicit similar circumstances, nor is it known if there is a fix for this glitch. Vehicle Glitches Blue Hell Switch Glitch Rarely, if the player switches characters while driving at high speeds and switches back quickly the player will fall beneath the map and spawn back. Bus Conductor Spawn Glitch The Bus suffers from an unusual spawn glitch. If the player highjacks a bus and then exits it, and the player walks a few meters away from the bus (making sure the bus is out of the player's line of sight), if the player looks back at the bus, a conductor will suddenly spawn in the driver's seat, and will begin attempting to drive it away. Bus Sawn-Off Glitch You can fire the Sawn-Off Shotgun while driving a bus, though it may not be a glitch, due to its large windows. Cab Hailing Glitch Trying to hail an occupied cab might cause the protagonist's back to stick upright when walking and jogging (sprinting animation stays normal). It may also slightly glitch the player's arm positions, to the point where if the player aims his weapon, the weapon will be very clearly pointing in a different direction. This is a harmless but rather humorous glitch that looks extremely goofy on Trevor since his jogging animation has him more hunched than Franklin and Michael. Destructible Object Glitch Crashing through destructible objects, like fences and signs, then parking the vehicle in the spot where the object was will cause it to respawn through the vehicle when out of the player's line of sight. Re-entering the vehicle will dislodge both the vehicle and the object. Dump Truck Spin Glitch Lifting a dump truck with a Cargobob may cause it to spin uncontrollably in midair. Engine-less Train Cars Glitch Rarely, the player will be able to find a group of 3-5 train cars rolling down any train track in the state without any engine car powering them. The train cars will be moving at a steady rate and will gradually get slower and slower until they stop completely. This is most likely a spawn glitch, where the game fails to spawn a train engine along with the train cars. This glitch may also occur in GTA Online. If the train cars come to a complete stop, sometimes another moving train may come from behind on the same track. When this happens, the moving train can be observed going right through the train cars, as if they are not there. Frozen Aircraft Glitch If the player bails out of an airplane in midair and deploys their parachute, the airplane will continue flying in a straight path until it begins losing power and it starts going into an uncontrolled vertical descent. If the airplane continues flying far enough away from the player, the plane may freeze in midair and stay stuck there until the player approaches it. This glitch seems to have been patched in 1.08, and it is not present in subsequent versions. Micheal's Bicycle Helmet Glitch Sometimes when Michael takes off his bicycle helmet in his house, it will turn into a motorcycle helmet. (Tested on Xbox 360) Quick Fix Switch Glitch If one of the players damages his vehicle, simply switching to another character and then switching back to the previous character will repair the vehicle. This glitch can be quite helpful if the player doesn't have enough money to visit a Los Santos Customs to repair it. Quicksave Glitch Occasionally, when loading quicksaves taken from when the character was driving, the vehicle will disappear, sending the player flying at the speed the vehicle was traveling. This also happens with helicopters, causing the character to fall to their death every time they load a game. Rhino Tank Catapult When driving the Rhino Tank, if you stick the gun turret in the back of a Barracks, both vehicles may get flung with great force in opposite directions. Trevor as Michael Voice Glitch If you hit Jimmy with a car when playing as Trevor, Trevor may speak with Michael's voice. Trevor's Helicopter Glitch Sometimes if the player switches from any other player to Trevor, he may spawn inside his helicopter flying towards a skyscraper, causing him to crash and instantly kill himself. It is unknown if this was a spawn glitch or if it was intended. On rare occasions, Trevor can survive the crash and will exit the vehicle unharmed if you are switching back to him. Uncalculated Risk Glitch Many players have reported a glitch that disables the mission Uncalculated Risk from appearing on the map. It is unknown what factor of the game causes this, but it is quite problematic since the mission is required for 100% completion. The mission is supposed to appear for Franklin after all the parachute missions are completed, but if the player completes the last parachute mission with any other player besides Franklin, the mission may not appear on the map. So far there is no fix for this glitch. Weapons Glitches SNS Pistol Glitch When the patch 1.06 was released, along with the free Beach Bum pack, there was a glitch in single player when you are given the SNS Pistol, the amount of stored ammo you had for pistols will revert to zero and the clip will leave you 6 rounds. The cause of this glitch is unknown, but it probably had something to do with the amount of the pistol rounds' coding. Unlimited Pistol Ammo Glitch Pistols can randomly lose their ammo counter, giving the player permanent unlimited ammo. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal